


Day 20 - All's Fair

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Affectionate Bickering, M/M, Paintball, Team Sidewinder - Freeform, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teamwork's all well and good, but eventually there has to be a winner.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 20: Teamwork</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 - All's Fair

Holding his breath, Zane scanned the tree line for any sign of movement. He glanced up at the canopy above him, catching Ty's eye and nodding fractionally, keeping the rest of his body as still as possible. He let out the breath he'd been holding and stared pointedly, two o'clock to his position.

The two of them had left a swath of destruction in their wake, working as a perfect cohesive unit to take down each of their targets in turn. Only two remained.

Their next quarry was clearly visible, reddish hair contrasting vividly with the greens and browns around them. Ty made a nearly-silent clicking noise with his tongue, something that could easily have been mistaken for a snapping branch or startled animal. At his cue, Zane blundered intentionally out into the open, making as much noise as possible and drawing attention to himself before tucking and rolling into a nearby mess of underbrush.

The tactic worked and their target turned towards the source of the noise, gun aimed and ready. Ty was waiting in his perch, though. Two quick pops and Nick O'Flaherty's torso was a mess of blue and green paint. Ty cackled gleefully and dropped out of the tree as Zane stood and brushed the leaf litter and moss off himself. He pushed his goggles up into his hair and grinned wildly as Nick cursed and spluttered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" He cursed and spewed out as Zane chuckled.

Kelly came crashing through the trees at the noise, paintball rifle at the ready, but Zane was waiting for him. Zane got him right in the stomach, and Kelly cursed loudly before doubling over in pain.

"Low blow, Garrett!"

Zane grinned. "No, I spared you that misery. Bend over though, and I'd be glad to indulge."

"Augh, you assholes." Nick glared and reached over to stroke Kelly's back soothingly and brush a kiss across his scowling forehead, the two of them fuming mockingly at Ty and Zane. "You are taking paintball _way_ too seriously."

Ty cocked his head, rifled resting on his shoulder. He pointed at Nick with one hand, a slow smile creeping across his face. "All's fair in love and paintball, Irish. You're just rusty."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Some of us are better off not shooting at stuff for a living anymore." He was grinning though, which mitigated the depth of his words. He wiped himself down, scooping up the oily paint mess off his chest and flung it at Ty, who spluttered indignantly.

Owen and Digger had caught up to them by now, both grumbling and irritable and covered in paint.

"Grady's a fucking cheat, he brought in a ringer."

Zane held his hands up in self-defense. "I'm just a meagre FBI agent! A paper-pusher, really. I'm no match for a troop of Force Recon Marines." His lips trembled with mirth as he said it, taking in the mock-angry expressions of the men around him. Ty grinned, his face full of pride. He took a dramatic bow before gesturing at his partner, drawing all attention back to Zane.

Zane stepped out of the way to stave off any potential retaliation aimed at him, and he was shocked when he felt the pop of a paintball hit him squarely between the shoulders. He spun around to find Ty, not looking remotely apologetic. The rest of them were nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Every man for himself, darlin'. There can be only one." He saluted lazily before shrugging.

"You bastard, Ty." Zane growled, a playful grin on his face. "See if you get laid in the next week."

Ty's eyes went wide and Kelly burst out in a whole new wave of giggles, which proved infectious. Before long, the six of them were lying on the ground laughing. Every time one of them calmed down, Kelly would snicker again, setting off another chain of guffaws. As they lay there, all staring up at the sun dappling through the trees, Nick reached over and thumped Ty in the chest with his knuckles.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Ty muttered.

"You should be bruised too. It's not right that you get out of this unscathed." Nick was unrepentant, and he thumped Ty again for good measure.

Zane couldn't help himself. He leaned over and stage-whispered to Nick in a lascivious voice. "Oh, he will be. Trust me."

There was a chorus of groans, the loudest one coming from Ty himself, before they all lost themselves in the laughter again.


End file.
